1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as slider phones include a main body and a display segment covering the main body. The main body can be exposed by sliding the display panel or the main body in a predetermined direction. However, most of sliding electronic devices can only slide in one predetermined direction.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.